Gue mah gitu orangnya
by pinkettes
Summary: 7 kekonyolan Halilintar yang pasti akan membuat anda tidak habis pikir dan kaget. [Warning: OOC! Especially Halilintar, Non-cest, Shounen-ai, garing, humor gagal, aneh dsb.] DLDR, okay?


_Hai~ /apakamu _

_Aku sedang ada ide nih buat fanfic humor, cuma ntahlah bisa lucu atau nggak. Ini terisnspirasi dari meme yang terkenal "Gue mah gitu orangnya" yang berhasil ngebuat Author ngakak guling-guling. XD_

_Dan karakter yang dinistain disini... Halilintar! Nyahahaha! /disepak/ Karena saking cinta nya Author sama dia, pengen aja nistain dia gitu~ *meluk Hali* /dicolok pedang halilintar/_

_Btw, bagi yang gak ngerti maksud meme nya mungkin bakal bingung. Kusaranin cari tau dulu maksud meme ini. Itupun kalau kalian mau. Soalnya kalau gak ngerti, gabakal lucu. (Kayak ini bakal lucu aja!)_

_Okelah. Gak mau banyak cerita lagi. Langsung saja baca~ :3_

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios.**_

_**Warning: SUPER DUPER OOC! Miss typos, Humor gagal, garing, gak jelas, shounen-ai, pendek, Non-cest, random pairing.**_

**Don't like? Don't read! You have been warned, guys~**

.

.

**1\. Mantan.**

Halilintar baru saja ingin pulang ketika bel berbunyi. Sedang enak-enaknya jalan di koridor, dia mendengar murid-murid perempuan bergosip ria.

"Eh beneran?"

"Iya bener! Tadi sih katanya baru jadian."

Hah? Siapa? Siapa yang jadian?

Saking penasarannya sama topik itu, Halilintar memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kedua gadis tersebut. "Siapa yang baru jadian?"

Mereka berdua kaget, kemudian menjawab dengan gugup. "U-uh.. Gempa sama Fang," kata salah satu dari mereka. Halilintar segera memasang wajah kaget.

"Serius?" tanyanya, shock.

"Iya." jawab keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Halilintar menemui Gempa. Kemudian langsung bertanya to the point. "Gempa, beneran jadian sama Fang?" tanya Halilintar, melihat kearah Gempa. Gempa yang ditanya seperti itu kaget. Kemudian diam dulu sampai menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk Halilintar.

Masalahnya, Fang mantan Halilintar.

Siapa coba, yang tidak takut dibantai Halilintar? Meski Gempa dan Halilintar termasuk teman dekat, sih.

"Ng.. I-iya," jawab Gempa mengiyakan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Halilintar kemudian mengangguk sedangkan Gempa menutup matanya, takut.

"Temui aku di kantin bersama Fang dan teman-teman ketika istirahat."

Kalimat Halilintar yang begitu singkat, membuat Gempa makin takut. Apa dia mau dibantai ya di kantin nanti? Yang pasti Gempa cuma bisa pasrah nantinya.

Soalnya sehabis bilang itu Halilintar pergi nyelongong aja keluar. Berarti marah banget, 'kan?

Tapi... Kita tidak akan tau jawabannya sampai istirahat nanti.

.

.

Kini Gempa sudah bersama Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Sedang membahas perihal pertemuan Halilintar dengannya.

"Masa sih, Halilintar semarah itu?" Yaya mulai buka suara, kurang yakin.

"Iya loh! Kamu mau jadian sama siapa juga kan hak kamu," kali ini Ying yang berbicara.

"Habislah kamu Gempa, dipukul habis-habisan sama Halilintar~" Gopal malah memperburuk suasana.

Gempa menunduk frustasi. Sedangkan Fang yang disana berpikir. "A-aku bukannya peduli sama Gempa, ya. Tapi ayo kita hadapi sama-sama." Fang, tsundere mode on. Bilang aja sih kalau emang peduli.

"Yasudah. Kalau Gempa ada masalah nanti kita bantu sama-sama, bilang baik-baik ke Halilintar, oke?" kata Yaya, layaknya pemimpin.

"Oke!"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka kini berada di kantin. Kali ini kantin sedang sepi. Cuma ada beberapa anak saja disana. Gempa mencari keberadaan Halilintar. Ketemu. Dia sedang duduk disalah satu kursi kantin.

Mereka menghampirinya, Gempa buka suara terlebih dahulu, "H-halilintar?" panggil Gempa.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai." Halilintar tersenyum, tapi malah terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Uhng..," kata Gempa tak jelas sambil melihat kebawah. Teman-temannya yang lain menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar mendapat timing yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Maafkan aku Halilintar!" Fang mengatupkan tangannya, kasian sama Gempa. "Lagi pula kita kan sudah putus, seharusnya kamu tak usah dendam sama Gempa," lanjutnya.

Halilintar yang mendengarnya memiringkan alisnya, bingung.

"I-iya. Aku tidak bermaksud mau jadi teman makan teman, maafkan aku ya Halilintar," mohonnya kembali.

Sedangkan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, maafkanlah saja meraka," kali ini Yaya mencoba menambahkan.

"Lah? Kalian bicara apa sih?" Halilintar berdiri, melihat kearah mereka berdua. "Siapa yang dendam sama Gempa? Aku malah mau nraktir kalian semua karena Gempa dan Fang baru jadian," katanya, dengan tampang watados.

_Krik krik, krik krik_

"Eeehh?"

.

.

Diujung sana Halilintar mendengus bangga kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Mantan gue jadian sama temen, gue yang traktir temen-temennya._

_Gue mah gitu orangnya._

_._

**2\. Duit**

Sore hari, Halilintar sedang berjalan sendirian. Sebuah kebiasaan di hari Minggu karena menurutnya berjalan sore-sore membuat badan sehat.

Ketika sedang enaknya jalan, ia melihat selembaran uang dibawahnya. 10 ringgit. Karena ia bingung, maka ia mencari siapa yang menjatuhkan uang tersebut.

Karena tak kunjung-kunjung menemukan si empunya uang, Halilintar menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Padahal dia udah nanya orang-orang yang lewat sini.

"Gimana nih..," katanya khawatir sedikit.

Kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya, dan akhirnya ia melihat uang yang ia miliki. 5 ringgit.

"Cuma segini?" gumamnya, kemudian ia berusaha mencari di kantung lain.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Yasudah deh," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan akhirnya ia menaruh uang miliknya bersama dengan uang yang jatuh tersebut.

_Nemu duit di jalan, bukannya gue ambil malah gue tambahin duitnya._

_Gue mah gitu orangnya._

_._

**3\. Pacar temen**

Kali ini Halilintar sedang bersama dengan Gempa dan Fang di kamar Halilintar, soalnya bosan saja mengisi hari libur kalau sendirian saja.

Gempa yang bermain playstation bersama Fang, berhenti sebentar. "Halilintar, gak niat pacaran lagi?" Gempa bertanya, Halilintar yang sedang mendengarkan musik kemudian melepaskan headset-nya.

"Aku udah sama Taufan kali," katanya singkat.

"HAAAAHHH? Serius?" kata Gempa kaget.

"Memangnya gak boleh? Kamu sama Fang aja boleh kok," kata Halilintar gak nyambung.

"Ih, y-yah.. Gak ada yang larang sih," kata Gempa. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Uhh.. Tapi kalau kamu bahagia sama. Taufan, gak apa sih."

"Nah, gitu aja susah." kata Halilintar dingin.

Fang disana cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Taufan muncul dengan gelagat seperti bisa, ceria.

"Hai semua~! Aku bawa ini, lho!" katanya sambil menenteng bungkus kue yang tentu saja didalamnya ada kuenya.

"Whuaah~ beneran?" Gempa yang melihatnya senang, kebetulan Halilintar memang tidak menyediakan makanan disini.

"Iya. Makan nih," ucap Taufan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yey~ makasih Taufan..," Gempa sumringah. Kesenengan, akhirnya ia dan Fang makan kue itu bersama.

"Hali mau juga?" tawar Taufan, Halilintar cuma mengangguk.

Ditengah kesenangan mereka memakan kue, ponsel milik Gempa berbunyi. Pertanda ada telpon masuk.

"Uh?" Gempa memiringkan alisnya, "siapa nih?" katanya, heran.

"Whoa~ pacar baru ya Gempa?" ledek Taufan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, ngeledek.

"Ish, apa sih..," katanya kemudian melihat sinis kearah Taufan. "Bentar ya, keluar dulu."

Taufan diam saja. Kemudian tinggal ada Fang dan Halilintar saja disana. Fang sedang menunggu Gempa, khawatir kalau itu pacar baru beneran. Sedangkan Halilintar sedang makan dengan _yolo_-nya.

"Tuh, masa kalau bukan pacar baru malah ngangkat telpon diluar?" Taufan melihat kearah Fang, berusaha godain Fang.

"Apa sih kau ini," balas Fang dengan ketus. "Lagian aku gak peduli mau dia punya pacar baru atau tidak."

"Ah masaaa~?" Taufan _noel-noel_ pipi Fang. "Aku tau sebenernya peduli, tuh. Apalagi kalian pasangan baru. Banyak godaan kali."

"Kayak kita bukan pasangan baru aja," Halilintar ngikut-ngikut, membalas godaan Taufan ke Fang.

"Uuhh~" Taufan manyun, "kayaknya Hali masih sayang sama Fang ya," katanya ngeurujuk.

"Gak." Halilintar menjawab dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Fang disana ngerasa sakit hati juga sih. Ngejawabnya nusuk banget sih.

Taufan kemudian mengambil inisiatif menguping pembicaraan Gempa dengan orang misterius tersebut. Ide jahil muncul lagi dipikirannya. "Wah! Masa tadi aku denger Gempa bilang 'Iya sayang' ke orang itu!" ucapnya ngelihat kearah Fang yang kini tambah keliatan khawatir.

"M-masa sih?" dan benar, Fang mempercayainya.

Gempa masuk sambil senyum-senyum, membuat Fang makin yakin dengan omongan Taufan.

"Ge-gempa selingkuh..," katanya sambil menahan isak tangis, "padahal kita kan baru jadian..," lanjutnya kembali, kali ini beneran nangis.

"E-eh?" Gempa bingung, kemudian melihat tajam kearah Taufan yang memasang tanda 'peace' dijarinya.

"Nggak kok Fang," kata Gempa dengan lembut, Taufan disana cuma bisa senyum canggung. Ngerasa bersalah.

"Itu, yang tadi nelpon―" baru saja Gempa mau menenangkan Fang yang menangis, Halilintar kini malah sedang ngusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Fang.

Taufan poker face.

Gempa cengok. Begitu juga Fang.

"H-hali jahaaaaaat!" Taufan yang patah hati kini berlari keluar, kena batunya.

"Apa?" Halilintar melihat mereka semua dengan bingung, ia kini melihat Gempa yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya ingin meninju Halilintar.

Sedangkan Fang disana cuma bisa melihat keadaan dengan muka _moe_ yang masih berlinang air mata.

"FANG ITU PUNYAKU!" amuk Gempa.

_Kalo pacar temen gue nangis, gue yang usapin air matanya._

_Gue mah gitu orangnya._

_._

**4\. TV**

Halilintar sedang ada dirumah, menunggu paket yang ia tunggu datang. Kali ini ia memesan TV ukuran jumbo, karena ia punya tujuan tersendiri memilih yang besar.

Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu pak post datang membawa pesanannya, dan akhirnya mobil yang membawa televisi datang.

"Wah, akhirnya sampe." katanya senang kemudian segera turun dari lantai atas ke lantai bawah.

"Permisi, rumah dek Halilintar disini?" kata pak post itu ramah kemudian memberinya papan dengan kertas yang musti ditanda tangani.

"Iya, saya sendiri."

"Oke, tolong tanda tangan disebelah sini ya. Terima kasih sudah membeli TV produksi perusahaan kami," kata pak post yang diketahui salah satu anggota pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

"Iya, sama-sama." kata Halilintar singkat, tetapi dengan nada sopan. "Tapi pak, bisa keluarin TV nya diluar sini gak?" tanya Halilintar kepada bapak tersebut.

"Eh? Memangnya buat apa dek?" heran si pak post tersebut, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Gapapa, bisa gak?" tanya Halilintar kembali.

"Bi-bisa sih..," kemudian bapak tersebut memanggil beberapa pegawainya dan menyuruh mengeluarkan TV tersebut didepan rumah Halilintar.

Setelah TV keluar, Halilintar tersenyum bahagia. "Nah, makasih." katanya kemudian menggotong kardus televisi tersebut dengan santainya.

"Eh dek? Ini TV-nya gimana?" tanya bapak tersebut, disertai anggukan oleh sang pegawai.

"Oh, itu sih biarin aja pak. Saya mah mau ngincer kardusnya aja."

"K-kok?" mereka semua melihat Halilintar bingung, bahkan tetangga Halilintar kini menganga karena tingkah anak yang mendadak autis tersebut.

"Buat apaan itu kardus dek? Kan lebih mahal TV-nya!" kata si pak post tak terima. TV kualitas tingginya kalah dengan kardusnya sendiri.

Halilintar berbalik, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Mau berimajinasi." katanya sambil membuat tanda pelangi didepan mukanya kayak kartun negara sebelah.

Kali ini si pak post dan pegawainya pingsan ditempat. Sedangkan tetangga Halilintar kini lari kedalam rumahnya dan menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

Halilintar kemudian mengangkat kardus TV tersebut sambil senyum gaje.

_Beli TV segede pager. Kardusnya gue ambil, TV-nya gue buang._

_Gue mah gitu orangnya._

_._

**5\. Tabrakan**

"Awas dek!"

_'Bruk!' 'Brak!'_

Tabrakan kecil terjadi. Diduga pelakunya adalah tukang ojek yang menabrak anak sekolahan ganteng berkaca mata.

Yang sudah sangat kita ketahui bernama Fang.

"Aduh.. Sakit..," ringis Fang karena bagian bawahnya sangat terasa sakit.

"Eh? Maaf dek! Maaf!" abang penabrak pun berusaha meminta maaf, tanpa ada gerakan menolong sedikit pun.

Halilintar sedang ingin ke warung, ia melihat tabrakan tersebut dan langsung menghampiri.

Jalanan kali ini sedang sangat sepi, makanya tidak ada yang menolong Fang.

"Ya ampun!" Halilintar terlihat khawatir, Fang disana udah siap-siap bakal dibangunin sama Halilintar. Tapi ia malah dikejutkan dengan Halilintar yang malah menghampiri si abang ojek.

"Bang, gapapa kan?" tanyanya, si abang ojek yang sehat walafiat itu sweatdrop. "Dek, kok malah nolongin saya sih? Harusnya nolongin _eneng_ yang ada disana tuh!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Fang.

"Eh?" Fang yang merasa dipanggil dengan tidak elitnya tidak terima.

_Eneng_, ya.. Kalau gak salah itu kan nama panggilan buat anak-anak perempuan dari negara tetangga juga.

Halilintar yang mendengar pernyataan abang ojek dengan alaynya menjawab. "Biarin bang. Dia cuma mantan saya."

Si abang ojek bengong.

Fang disana gak terima, kesal dan sangat malu. "SAYA BUKAN CEWEK, BANG!" amuknya. Sedangkan si abang ojek yang dikasih minum sama Halilintar langsung keselek air itu.

"Ap―APA?! Jadi, kalian... Maho?" katanya shock. Kalimatnya pun tak elit. "Serem, ih! Gue kabur aja ah!" dan langsung, si abang ojek tancep gas.

Halilintar mendengus. "Dasar gak tau terima kasih. Lagian siapa juga yang mau sama tukang ojek," katanya nusuk.

Sedangkan Fang kini, uke strong yang gak ada nolongin langsung pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin abis ini bakal ngadu ke Gempa.

_Liat mantan ditabrak tukang ojek, gue tolongin aja abang ojeknya._

_Gue mah gitu orangnya_― "Meski gue rada kesel si itu abang gak bilang makasih ke gue." tentu saja yang bilang ini Halilintar.

_**Udah, cukup.**_

.

**6\. Belajar**

Kali ini Halilintar sedang berada didepan meja belajarnya dengan gusar, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Besok ulangan Bahasa Melayu.

Pelajaran yang paling ia tidak sukai. Karena ia kan jagonya di bidang hitungan seperti Matematika maupun Fisika.

"Duh, gimana nih..," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri, gak tenang. Ia sudah mencoba berapa kali untuk bisa mengerti pelajaran ini. Sayangnya tak kunjung paham.

"Masa aku ganggu Taufan dan teman yang lain sih," gumamnya kembali, kali ini dengan galaunya. Sama sekali tak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Aaahhh aku harus apaa..," kesalnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia malah memilih selonjoran diatas meja belajarnya.

.

.

_Tik.. Tik.. Tik.._

Kali ini cuma terdengar suara dentingan jam yang ada di kamar Halilintar, ia sudah benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ia sudah bertanya yang ia tak mengerti kepada Taufan, Fang ataupun Gempa. Tetap saja masih suka gagal paham.

Tidak biasanya ia begini.

Dan akhirnya muncullah satu bohlam diatas kepalanya, ia punya ide.

Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan buku.

Tapi bukan buku panduan Bahasa Melayu.

Malah buku Matematika.

.

.

_Kalo besok ujiannya Bahasa Melayu, gue mah belajarnya Matematika._

_Gue mah gitu orangnya._

_**Please-**_

.

**7\. Ujian**

Hari ini ujian sudah dimulai. Halilintar memandang kertas yang sudah dibagikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan.

Biasanya ia tidak begini, Halilintar benar-benar _out of character_.

Ia masih saja memandang kertasnya dengan gusar, masa sih dia harus merusak _imej_ dia yang notabene murid paling ketjeh dan cool?

H-hei, perasaan dia dari awal fict ini udah ngerusak _imej_ dia, deh...

Oke. Abaikan saja narasi tadi dan kita lnjutkan ke keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Padahal ulangan yang diberikan termasuk mudah, sih... Halilintar saja yang malas belajar. Jadinya ia cuma bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal, kan.

"Kok susah ya..," keluhnya kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Halilintar kehabisan ide. Kali ini apa yang musti ia lakukan?

Tapi tak lama kemudian, sekelibat ide muncul dikepala Halilintar. Bohlam yang entah muncul dari mana muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Yes. Ketemu alesan yang bagus, nih.. Yaudah gausah ngerjain lanjutannya deh..," katanya polos.

Dan benar saja, disisa waktu yang tersisa, Halilintar menghabiskannya dengan tidur dengan pulas.

.

"Halilintar, kamu dipanggil Ibu Dewi ke ruang guru," ucap Yaya kepadanya, ia bingung sekali kenapa ia dipanggil. Padahal ia tidak sedang ribut atau apapun.

Hah. Jangan-jangan...?

.

.

"Halilintar, Ibu tidak habis pikir kenapa kamu mengerjakan soal ulangan tadi begini," kini Ibu guru yang menggunakan kerudung menasihati muridnya. Ibu Dewi yang tadi. Beliau guru Bahasa Melayu.

Yang benar saja, dari tiga puluh soal Halilintar cuma mengerjakan tujuh soal. Dan yang lainnya dikosongkan.

"Ibu-"

"Kalau kamu tidak mengerti, seharusnya kamu belajar di rumahmu semalam."

"Iya, tapi bu-"

"Dan kalau memang sudah mentok atau lupa, setidaknya kamu bisa ngasal, kan." saran gurunya kembali, tidak mengizinkan Halilintar berbicara sedikitpun.

"Bu, saya punya alasan bu kenapa saya gak ngerjain itu," nah. Akhirnya ia bisa buka suara sekarang.

"Apa itu?" tanya sang guru, dengan bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Yah, karena saya gak bisa bu. Saya gak mau memaksakan diri. Biar waktu yang menjawab."

_Krik_

_Krik_

_Krik_

Sang guru mangap mendengar ucapan Halilintar.

Halilintar disana cuma sok berpose cool dan langsung pergi dari ruang guru tersebut. Lagi, dengan _yolo_-nya.

_Gue kalau ikut ulangan, soal gak gue jawab. Tapi gue biarin waktu yang menjawab._

_**GUE MAH GITU ORANGNYA.**_

Sepertinya Author udah muak menarasiin cerita absurd bin gaje ini.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

_Lagian, kalau muak ngapain dibuat coba?_

_._

.

.

**Selesai beneran. **

_**Note: Yolo = you only life once. (Bahasa gahol anak-anak luar negri wkwk)**_

**A/N**: selesai dengan absurdnya wkwk XD Aduhhh... Author terlalu menistakan Hali-kun disini ya? Maap maap! Habisnya kocak aja gitu kalau bayangin dia dijadiin anak autis. /beneran dilempar sama Hali/

Maaf ya kalau garing atau gaje. Author udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Semoga respon para readers positif ^^

Dan itu Author tampilin cuma sampai 7 soalnya kalau banyak-banyak malah takut garing, jadinya yah segini dulu aja deh X3

Oh ya. Informasi, fict yang _'Break up?'_ Author putuskan bakal Author lanjut, dan udah jadi setengahnya. Terima kasih yang udah mendukung fict tersebut! ^^ dan untuk _'Who's dare?'_ Ini yang masalah. Fict ini mungkin bakal jadi lebih lama dari yang kemarin. Dikarenakan ya sibuk. Writer's block juga. (Lah ini buat fict baru?)

Yasudah, tak usah banyak cingcong lagi deh! XD

_So, mind to review?_


End file.
